An Awakening
by XxPaInExX
Summary: A romance between the comically based couple (don’t blame me if you don’t approve), a plan based on past events that had (obviously) gone wrong, and the exploration of limits that resides in one team under immense pressure.
1. Summary

Ever wonder if they would ever grow up? Ever wonder how it would be; who would stay a member of the team, who would be a loner? Who would brake apart and be (dare I say it?) normal?! Did you ever even consider it...?  
  
Ok, sure. Fans have actually written stories for you about Robin becoming Nightwing, or Starfire marrying him. Or there was that one episode where the tamaranian girl was stranded in the future...Beastboy old and bald, Cyborg hooked up to a battery cell, Raven in a mental ward, and Nightwing all alone. But that doesn't count. That was a parallel universe, one in which they never inhabited... a "what if", so to speak.  
  
But "what if" I actually read some of the comics, did a little snooping and searching, and made up my own fan fic? Then what would you say? Would you read it? Would you review it? Well, I did do this reading and snooping and searching, and I did make my own story, based on "what ifs".  
  
So to summarize this for you...  
  
I read the bio on Raven: how she was born, who her father was (as if we didn't know already), who her mother was, why she was so mysterious. And I liked what I read. She isn't my favorite character, and I won't say who is either. But, using common sense and some made up fiction, I decided to entertain the readers with this story... one in which you may find brutally horrible, or dramatically entertaining. I don't know if this would be considered a tragedy, but it is a drama, and a romance. A romance between the comically based couple (don't blame me if you don't approve), a plan based on past events that had (obviously) gone wrong, and the exploration of limits that resides in one team under immense pressure. But fair warning: This fic has a heavy R* rating. If you don't like the summary, then I advise you not to read. This isn't supposed to be humorous, so don't expect a comedy. Also, this may* not end up as a warm hearted story... you have been warned.  
  
Truly yours,  
XxpainexX 


	2. Raven's Dead

I hope you read the summary... if not, I have stated that this story has a powerful R* rating. You have been warned.... If you see a * symbol, either scroll down in the middle of the story, or at the end of the chapter. I will have a key set up to explain more about the word, phrase or description. **************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
The year is 2008. The Teen Titans have evolved, grown into a stronger league. They have taken on new members, and even lost contact with former one's. Starfire and Cyborg have taken on the responsibilities of leading the team. Starfire is now eighteen and Cyborg has just gotten over his twenty-first birthday. Beastboy is still with the team, and is the same age as Starfire. Though he may be the same age, they feel he isn't mature enough to run the team, and Beastboy (being as he is) still holds a grudge against them for the hurtful decision they had come to. Raven had left to work on the Brother Blood* case on the island of Zandia somewhere in the Baltic Sea. She is now nineteen and has decided that she needed some alone time, only to end up investigating different bizarre, religious cases. Robin also left the team after Jason Todd's* death, and joined back up with Batman to replace the former Robin. He had changed his hero name to Nightwing, but after he was informed of the young replacement's death, Nightwing knew he had to return to Batman to cover any suspicions.  
  
So to fill in for the former Titans, the remaining team decided to accept new members. The first they recruited was Wonder Girl*. At the age of fifteen, she was a sole follower to Wonder Women. She was blessed with the powers of the Greek Gods. She had blonde hair and Blue eyes, and (not to mention) a fiery temper.  
  
Next, they recruited Superboy*. Genetically born, he was cloned from the world's strongest man and the world's most dangerous villain. He looked and had similar powers like Superman, but he was as stubborn, cunning and sly as Lex Luthor.  
  
The last member to recruit was Impulse*. He followed the long legacy of the Flash. He was a super-speedster and carried every ability that the former Flashes had.  
  
They made up the rest of the team: Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Impluse. The New Teen Titans*.  
  
It was late at night, around midnight. Besides Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg, the other members of the team were gone for the week. They didn't live in the Tower. Starfire would have lived with Nightwing, had it not been for the fight they had gotten into seven months earlier. They haven't spoken ever since. She cared... but her stubborn pride opposed her of searching for him and apologizing. After all, it was his fault.  
  
There was a storm brewing over the ocean, rain was pounding on the windows, and lightning flashed, lighting up the Tower. Starfire sat on the couch, thinking of the past seven months without Nightwing. The other members had gone to bed. But she decided to stay up (as she did every night) to think about what had gone wrong in their relationship.  
  
Nightwing had told her that he had to leave. He kept telling her how important it was that he went back to Batman, to stay by his side and play the Robin role once again, to cover the death of Jason Todd. It wasn't that she didn't approve of him leaving, but what hurt her was that every time she told him she didn't understand, he only got angrier. As he grew angrier, he started to make little sense, and with Starfire being from another planet, she couldn't understand what he was trying to say, so after getting frustrated with her, he blew her off and left without saying goodbye.  
  
Starfire was upset about this and the only one who comforted her was Cyborg. He always had acted like the older, protective brother to her. He explained to her that Nightwing had trouble coping with his emotions. She understood that much, and her depressed mood eased up (only) a bit.  
  
Now she sat alone at in the tower's main room, with no lighting except the flashes of lightning that illuminated the outside sky. She wondered how Nightwing could get so upset... but then again, she knows he is one to get angry quickly. It seemed like they were always fighting. They may have been best friends, and may have gotten a little closer over the years, but nothing is perfect. And nothing lasts forever, especially anything as wonderful as love.  
  
Love... it seemed so far away to Starfire now. If he had truly loved her, as he used to constantly remind her, then would this have ever transpired? Would they be so far distant? Would she really be in isolation from him? Would he have really left her forlorn in an outlandish world, foreign and innocent of Earth's ways? Would he...?  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes. She wanted to wipe them away, to banish them with pride. But she felt that they comforted her. She wanted to cry, wanted to wash away the pain and guilt. She felt it was her fault. Her fault that he had left. Maybe she did something wrong, maybe she was too helpless and a waste of time to him. Maybe—  
  
BEEP!***BEEP!***BEEP!***BEEP!***BEE—  
  
The Titans alarm had started to go off, but Starfire jumped up and quickly answered the message before Beastboy or Cyborg could awake.  
  
A Large image of a man in a blood red suit appeared on the screen. His eyes were covered, and a small, yet vile smile lingered around the edges of his lips.  
  
She approached the screen, lost in confusion. The man didn't look like he was injured.  
  
"Is there trouble?" Starfire asked the man on the screen. She was perplexed, he didn't even look like he was in any danger, but this hotline was reserved for catastrophic emergencies. She asked the man a little louder, fearing that he may have been a mute, "Sir?"  
  
The man only smiled a bit more, and started to lift something in front of the screen.  
  
Starfire watched anxiously, wanting to know what the emergency was.  
  
The man backed a way from the camera a bit, letting himself show full on the screen And in his hands, he held an un-conscience girl in a blue cloak.  
  
Starfire gasped when she saw Raven in the man's arm. But she became more frightened when she noticed what was in his free hand.  
  
The man held a knife in his right hand, then put it up against Raven's neck. He lifted his head a bit, so Starfire could see the outline of four red slits*.  
  
Her eyes widened in terror and she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to stop the man. "NNNOOOOO!!!!!" She ran up to the screen and put her hands against and started pounding. "NO! DON'T! STOP! PLEASE!!!"  
  
The man smiled at Starfire's pleas. He pressed the knife a little harder. "Raven belongs to Brother Blood." And with those simple words, he swiped the knife across her neck, letting the blood drip down.  
  
"NNNOOOO! NO!" Starfire stared in disbelief at the man. She dropped to her knees, not taking her eyes off the screen. "No..." She was too late. Raven was dead.  
  
She let the image sink in. She took in all of it. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and in a few more, Cyborg and Beastboy would be next to her, playing the tape again, and informing the rest of the team.  
  
She looked back up at the blank screen. Had it happened? Did that just really happen? Yes. It did. Raven was murdered right before her eyes. Her best friend was dead. Raven... was dead.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Brother Blood* - A demented Religios, priest like leader, bent on world domination. He wants the world to bow before him, and belive in the Brother Blood way. He is an ancient Ruler, over 1,000 years old.  
  
Jason Todd*- Took over the roll as Robin (at Batman's side) after Dick Grayson (first Robin) joined Teen Titans and became Nightwing. Jason was killed by the Joker in Iraq.  
  
Wonder Girl*- (as stated in paragraph) In the new comic... Titan.  
  
Superboy*- (as stated in paragraph) In the new comic... Titan  
  
Impulse*- (as stated in paragraph) In the new comic... Titan  
  
New Teen Titans*- The new comic that came out in august 2003. This story is not based on it at all. Except for Raven's past.  
  
4 Red Slits*- In the episode "Nevermore", all the eyes of the creatures in Raven's mind, and the Red eyes that look back at Beastboy in the mirror.  
  
~ Hope you like.  
  
Truly Yours,  
XxPaInExX ~ 


End file.
